


e o mundo queimava ao seu redor

by PanelinhaDePressao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Gen, Suicide, Tsuna é meio louco, choro todo dia por causa dele, ele tá bravo (TM), eu juro que amo o enma, isso provavelmente não é o que você pensa, mais ou menos, pescopata Enma, ser selado fez uns bagulho estranho na cabeça dele, sério, tipo, tudo é muito vago
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanelinhaDePressao/pseuds/PanelinhaDePressao
Summary: Tsuna nunca quis ser um mafioso. Mesmo depois de tudo que ele passou, e de todas as pessoas que ele conheceu, ele ainda não queria ser um mafioso (e ninguém parecia entender que esse sentimento não mudou).Apesar disso, Tsunayoshi estaria mentindo ao dizer que a violência e o perigo não lhe causavam algo, começou quando ele era pequeno, e a dor parecia ser a única coisa não abafada em sua vida (depois que aquele senhor chegou e—). E ele aprendeu desde cedo a reconhecer perigo e onde ele se escondia.Então quando Enma apareceu, com um sorriso tímido e um olhar manso, Tsuna deixou-se sonhar por alguns segundos antes de reconhecer o perigo escondido atrás de olhos de compasso. Então não devia vir como surpresa ver essa farsa esticar e esticar e esticar até Enma estourar.Ou.Num universo onde o selo em Tsuna o encaminhou para algo irreversível,e Enma ainda nutre seu ódio para com Vongola, o ruivo finalmente vê o mundo queimar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	e o mundo queimava ao seu redor

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não ia postar isso aqui, postei no spirit também, mas fui ver e até tem bastante fics em português aqui, então aqui vamos nós. Acho que vou traduzir pra inglês depois, treinar minha escrita e tal.
> 
> Eu sempre gostei muito de pensar que o selo em Tsuna teria mais influência em sua vida, adoro ler fanfics que isso o influência psicologicamente e em seu comportamento.
> 
> Enfim, isso provavelmente não vai na direção que você pensa que vai? Sei lá eu pensei nisso hoje de manhã quando me machuquei e achei graça, enfiiiiiiim...
> 
> Eu coloquei nos avisos, mas só reforçando aqui, essa fic tem violência e suicídio, além de descrição do acontecimento, se você é sensível a esse tipo de conteúdo, não leia! (Ou pare de ler em "Tsuna viu um pedaço de vidro [..]"
> 
> Enfim, lavem as mãos e tomem cuidado!

Ele olhava para Enma com tanto amor, um sorriso caloroso nos lábios, os olhos quase fechados e um corado nas bochechas. 

Enma não suportava.

Antes que pudesse pensar melhor já tinha dado o soco. O corpo de Tsuna virando junto com sua cabeça e caindo no chão pela força do impacto. O menino tentou amortecer a queda com os braços, mas pelo grunhido doloroso que soltou não foi de muita ajuda. Tsuna cuspiu sangue para o lado, olhando para o ruivo com olhos semicerrados. Enma o chutou no estômago.

Tsuna arfa, tentando respirar, mas seus pulmões parecem ter parado e o ar parece denso demais para seu sistema, sua visão borra, lágrimas formando no canto de seus olhos e uma ou duas escorrendo para suas bochechas. Sua boca ainda saboreia um gosto metálico, sua maçã-do-rosto formiga e seu nariz queima sangrando. Ele cospe mais uma vez.

De pé, Enma resiste a vontade de chutá-lo mais uma vez. Seu olhar ainda queima em Tsuna, um ódio tão profundo que é uma surpresa que o ruivo conseguiu disfarçar por tanto tempo. Mas também… Tsuna sempre soube, assim como ele sempre soube de Takeshi, e como ele quase podia provar de Mukuro. Tsuna sempre olhava para Enma pensando quando o outro garoto ia finalmente explodir, quando ele não ia mais aguentar fingir ser dócil, quando ele não ia mais querer fingir que não odiava Tsuna com todo seu ser.

Tsuna achava meio infantil. Um ódio originado há séculos atrás por circunstâncias que ele não podia controlar, e cultivado por coisas que ele não podia entender. 

Mas o ponto é: Tsuna sabia. E olhava para Enma com corações nos olhos, testando sua sorte. Era estranho e insano, mas diversos acontecimentos tornaram Tsuna isso, essa coisa que vê perigo e tenta se convencer a fugir. Que vê perigo e finge que seu cérebro não se entorpece em adrenalina. Que vê perigo e não consegue evitar olhar com corações nos olhos.

(Tsuna lembra de quando era pequeno e o mundo sempre parecia só um ângulo a mais para o lado. Quando tudo parecia dormente, seus ouvidos pareciam entupidos de algodão, seus olhos pareciam sempre como se estivessem debaixo d’água, sua boca parecia cheia de areia, seu nariz era sempre trancado.

Ele não pedia pelos espancamentos, mas ele contava as horas até eles chegarem, ansiosamente, com seu coração ousando pular por sua boca. Parecia que era a única coisa que o mantinha vivo, a dor, o medo, o _tum tum tum_ ensurdecedor de seu pulso nos seus ouvidos, o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca. Parecia que era o único momento que ele podia sentir alguma coisa, era enlouquecedor, agonizante.

Lembrava de olhar no fundo dos olhos de Hibari quando chegava atrasado ou estava “tumultuando”, quando o menino anunciava que o espancaria até a morte, o _tum tum tum tum tum tum tum tum tum—_

Lembrava de encarar a nuca de Takeshi, e vê-lo se arrepiar, vê-lo ficar inquieto, vê-lo olhar para trás com aquele brilho insano em seus olhos, seus próprios olhos arregalando, de repente todos seus sentidos pareciam voltar, eles gritavam sobre o perigo, e gritavam e grit _avam e grita—_ Até Takeshi piscar, uma duas, sorrir desajeitado e voltar a sua mímica.

Era perigoso, era enlouquecedor, mas era só assim que sabia que estava vivo. Era só assim que sabia que não era só um morto-vivo e ninguém tinha notado ainda que um cadáver saiu do cemitério. Tudo por causa de um selo)

Tsuna riu.

Começou baixo, desacreditado, escalou até estar gargalhando incontrolavelmente. Seu estômago doía, mas não conseguia distinguir se era da risada ou do chute. Distantemente registrou Enma o olhando como se fosse louco, ele era, então não se ofendeu.

– Vamos – Tsuna chamou – Vamos, termine isso, eu sei que você quer.

Enma permaneceu em silêncio. 

– Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Não é isso que você queria? Que você planejou!? – Tsuna falou, escalando sua voz até estar gritando ao ruivo, caído no chão, com sangue na boca e roupas, com rastros de lágrimas e fuligem – Acabou tudo! Vongola tá praticamente destruída! É só acabar! 

– Você é louco – Enma disse, como se apenas naquele momento essa realização tivesse lhe atingido.

– Ha, e você percebeu só agora? – Tsuna riu amargamente, tomou nos escombros em chamas ao seu redor, a luta deles destruiu tudo – É isso então? Vai terminar assim? Aah, qual é? Só falta uma coisa! Um tiro! Eu até fico aqui, sentado esperando, e daí já sabe né? _Puff_ , acabou Vongola

O ruivo não lhe deu uma resposta, apenas olhou mais uma vez para Tsuna, caído no chão, com sangue na boca e roupas, com rastros de lágrimas e fuligem, e se virou.

– Você vai me deixar aqui, então? – Perguntou, olhou as costas de Enma se afastando, estava cansado demais para se levantar, e também, do que adiantaria? Não é como se ele fosse conseguir lutar, mas… – Enma? – Chamou quando o outro não o respondeu – Enma!? – Dessa vez mais desesperado – Enma! Nãon _ãonão_ , vamos, você não vai me deixar aqui, vai? 

Mais uma vez sem resposta, a figura do ruivo só ia se afastando, e afastando, e afastando.

– Você vai… Ha… – Tsuna riu, desacreditado – Enma, você não pode me deixar aqui! Por fa _vor_! Enmaa _a_ … ! – Não, não era verdade né? Si-sim, Enma o odiava, mas, mas pelo menos ele ia matá-lo, né? O-o o golpe final? – _Enma?_ – Sussurrou.

Lágrimas começaram a cair, rápid _orápidorápido_ mais rápido. Não era verdade isso, era? Enma, Enma tinha que o matar, Enma que ia fazer isso! Pra, pra tudo poder finalmente acabar, porque, porque, porque era isso que Enma queria, vingança? _Né_? Vingança contra Vongola, e, e, e matar o único sucessor possível seria perfeito! _Né_? Vongola ficaria sem sucessores, e, e, e depois do ataque que Enma e outras Famílias fizeram em conjunto, Vongola teria se enfraquecido o suficiente para não sobreviver sem um herdeiro imediato. E, e, Tsuna não ia ter que ser um mafioso, ele nunca quis ser um mafioso e _ninguém_ escutava, e ninguém _entendia_ , então, _então—_

Então porquê? po _rquêporquêp_ orquê? porquê Enma não o matou?

– PORQUÊ? ENMA! – Tsuna gritou – Era você, você quem ia me matar! Porquêpor _quê—_

Porquê matar Tsuna, por mais satisfatório fosse, também seria trazer satisfação para Tsuna. Deixá-lo vivo seria forçá-lo a lidar com a queda de Vongola. Mas então, _então—_

Tsuna viu um pedaço de vidro, cabia na palma de sua mão, estava a alguns metros de distância. Não seria bonito, e doeria, mas… Tsuna está acostumado com dor e… Não é como se ele tivesse muito a perder.

Não se deu o trabalho de levantar, apenas secou suas lágrimas e se esticou até alcançar. Testou na sua perna, podia cortar sua coxa, seria mais rápido, talvez? Se não se enganava tinha uma artéria… Ou era uma veia? Era na parte inteira… Rasgou sua calça.

Tsuna arfou quando o vidro rasgou sua pele, mas não deixou de empurrar e puxar até um corte grande e profundo se abrisse. Seu coração batia rápido e a dor o deixou tonto, mas antes de pudesse se arrepender levou o vidro ao pescoço.

Enma parou de andar—

Tsuna encostou a ponta bem abaixo da sua mandíbula.

Enma se virou— 

Tsuna enfiou com a maior força que pode e arrastou o vidro pelo seu pescoço, sangue começando a jorrar, e Tsuna se sentiu engasgar. O vidro caindo de sua mão, agarrando sua garganta instintivamente, o sangue escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

Ouviu passos na sua direção, alguém gritando alguma coisa, seu nome?

Sua cabeça girava, sentia um frio em sua espinha, tudo parecia muito e pouco.

Uma cabeleira vermelha.

Olhos de compasso.

e,

nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Se alguém quer entender um pouco mais do que aconteceu... Uh, se não finge que você não viu isso:
> 
> [ bem, basicamente teve todo aquele arco das chamas da terra e pá (e o do futuro não aconteceu, pq é meu au e eu que mando auahoaushao), aí tipo, Enma não ficou de boa, só fingiu, e começou a fazer alianças secretas com Famílias que eram inimigas de Vongola, aí eles atacaram Vongola. O plano daí era pra Enma matar Tsuna, e daí como Tsuna disse, sem um herdeito imediato Vongola ia pra o beleléu. Enma e Tsuna tiveram um briga feia, destruiu quarteirões e não sei o que. No final os dois estavam muito acabados, então tavam só se encarando mesmo adibaosoais, foi explicado o porque Enma decidiu não matar Tsuna (apesar de ter uns outros motivos implícitos e tal). Também expliquei um pouco da cabeça de Tsuna, como ela é fodida, isso meio que veio do nada enquanto eu escrevia (porque ele começou a rir depois de levar um socao e um chutao, ai eu pensei "é, tem problema" e sla), enfiiiiiim haha ]
> 
> Um corte desse na coxa supostamente te mata em 30min sem atendimento imediato, um desses na garganta te mata em 20min. Mas uma lesão na veia femural jorra mais ou menos 1L/min, segundo google… Ah sei lá, se ele não morreu na hora pelo menos perdeu a consciência, por que segundo calculos ele tem mais ou menos uns 3,5 ~ 4 litros de sangue, pela altura de peso dele aaaaaaaaaaaaa matemática e medica, to em quarenta, a gente finge que faz sentido pelos poderes de fanfiqueira.
> 
> Eu revisei, mas minha cabeça acha que tem palavra onde não tem, e lê 'a' como 'o' e até 'e' como 'i' então não sei
> 
> Eu to conversando sozinha? Hu, bom, foi meio que uma fic meio que só pra me entreter, enfiiiiim


End file.
